Factions of Power
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: While making breakfast, the gang pries into the finer points of Finn and Marshall's love life.


So, when I wrote 'Subject to Change', I honestly had no idea where this was gonna go. All this stuff you're seeing now is when I was on a 4-day cruise. So I had lots of free time and privacy to work with. Oh, and food. Assloads of food.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>

Adventure Time isn't mine.

* * *

><p>'Twas another fine day in Ooo. The seagullhawks were chirpingsquawking, the rabiroos were hopping throughout the grassland, the flying monkeys were resting peacefully in their trees...

Okay, I think I've got the wrong universe. One second...ah, here we are.

In the Land of Ooo, much activity was going on in the epic treehouse of one Finn the human. Jake, master of manipulation and stretchy dog had somehow convinced Marceline, Marshall Lee and Princess Bubblegum come to their house at an unglobly hour to prepare what Jake was proud to call his greatest creation yet:

The Ooo Aaa Ooh Grande Mega Ultra Epic Everything Burrito Part 4, Welcome to Delicious. The only thing possibly more insane than the name of such an outrageous concoction was what went into it. Jake had said 'literally EVERYTHING', but that was just exaggeration. Probably.

Marceline was busy stirring cake batter and hot fudge when a thought popped into her head. "Hey, Finn. Lame Male Version of Me."

Finn and Marshall Lee turned in Marceline's direction, the latter scowling. "Y'know, that's not a clever nickname, Mar-Bear." snapped the vampire king, momentarily ignoring the frying of his shrimp.

Marceline smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I got a question about the two of you."

"No, Mar-Bear, Finn and I will not allow to be a part of an oh-so-smexy three-way."

Marceline's eyes flashed blood red as the rest of the gang burst into laughter and the vampire queen has to resist the powerful urge to slay her her best guy friend's boyfriend.

"That's...not what I was going to ask. The question is...which of you dorks is on top?"

Silence.

"Now Mar-Bear." chuckled Lee, reaching over to close Finn's gaping mouth. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. You should know better."

Marceline huffed and resumed stirring. "Oh, get off your high horse, you pedo. It's just an innocent...indecent question."

Marshall Lee set the stove to simmer and smirked at Marceline. "I've got a better idea." He clapped his hands for attention. "Alright, class, pop quiz. Which of us do you think is on top?"

Jake, Beemo, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline shared glances then responded.

Jake/Beemo: "Marshall Lee."

Princess Bubblegum/Marceline: "Finn."

Marshall Lee sputtered as Finn's face turned flaming red. "What? Finn top ME? That's LUDICROUS."

Bubblegum shrugged. "I dunno, it kinda makes sense. I mean, Finn's a hero and you're...an anti-hero. He kinda outranks you."

Lee blinked. "You're basing my sexual dominance on our alignment?"

Bubblegum nodded. "Yuh-huh."

Jake scoffed and slinged some ground beef onto the grill. "PB, you gotta be kidding! Marshall Lee's got Finn wrapped around his little finger."

"What!" hollered Finn, moving his pot of ramen off the stove to cool. "He SO does not!"

"Hush, my little Finny-boy."

"Yes, sir. Wait, I mean-SHUT UP!"

Bubblegum and Marceline giggled as Finn's face turned even redder. The vampire king smiled and clapped for attention. "Alright, other question, kiddies. Which of us do you think is the chick in the relationship?"

"Finn." was the unanimous response.

"WHAT?" shrieked the blonde while Marshall Lee burst into uncontrollable laughter, somersaulting through the air. "I'm not. I'm...that's just...that is so...I...!"

Lee floated closer to Finn and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Oh, Finn, you've gotta admit, there's a lot of evidence."

"LIKE WHAT?"

"You like shiny things." chirped Beemo, going back to chopping hamburgers into neat little squares.

"You sound like a girl a lot of the time." put in Bubblegum.

"You're totally submissive and junk." snickered Marceline.

"And you always try on panties for Marshall." grinned Jake, a memory flashing through his mind when he remembered walking in on the two during one of their kinkier moments.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Finn, who looked as if he was trying to dissolve into the floor. "Lee says I look pretty."

"That you do, darling." grinned Lee, giving Finn a kiss on the cheek. "That you do."

* * *

><p>I am one messed up hombre~ :3<p> 


End file.
